


Welcome to the family

by E22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Niall, Niall and Harry as brothers, Niall is adopted by Anne Cox, Niall-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E22/pseuds/E22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Niall arrivò per la prima volta a casa Styles, sentì subito il profumo di pollo arrosto. Erano le sette di sera e lui era in viaggio dalla mattina; aveva mangiato un panino in Irlanda, prima di prendere l’aereo, ma poi nessuno gli aveva più dato il cibo e lui sentiva il pancino vuoto, come se si stesse attorcigliando su se stesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the family

Quando Niall arrivò per la prima volta a casa Styles, sentì subito il profumo di pollo arrosto. Erano le sette di sera e lui era in viaggio dalla mattina; aveva mangiato un panino in Irlanda, prima di prendere l’aereo, ma poi nessuno gli aveva più dato il cibo e lui sentiva il pancino vuoto, come se si stesse attorcigliando su se stesso.

Era stato bravissimo quel giorno; la mattina aveva aiutato la zia Claire a fare la sua valigia – lei metteva i vestiti e lui i gessetti colorati ed i peluche - per poi andare a salutare la mamma al cimitero e portargli quei fiori gialli – perché il giallo era il colore dei capelli di lei e le persone quando erano felici erano luminose, quindi gialle come la luce. Quando gli avevano detto che non sarebbe potuto andare a salutare suo papà o suo fratello, aveva un po’ pianto – ma era sicuro che la signora vestita tutta elegante non l’avesse visto, quindi era ancora un ometto – perché era da settimane che non glieli lasciavano vedere e gli mancavano.  
Verso l’ora di pranzo, la signora elegante – Nicole – lo aveva accompagnato su un aereo e Niall era felicissimo perché era enorme ed aveva le ali. Una signora – coi capelli gialli e con un cappellino blu strano – lo aveva anche lasciato correre per il grande corridoio centrale; era stato bellissimo, ma, poco dopo che gli avevano allacciato le cinture, le sue orecchie si erano chiuse e Niall era scoppiato a piangere pensando di essere diventato sordo. La signora Nicole gli diceva di stare tranquillo, ma lui sentiva tutto strano e non voleva essere sordo, perché voleva vedere i cartoni animati e sentire le canzoni alla radio; poi la signora con il cappellino blu gli diede una gomma americana e lui – masticando a bocca aperta e ridacchiando per il fatto che gli si appiccicasse ai denti – senti uno strano “pop” alle orecchie e tornò a sentire, calmandosi.  
Ringraziò, stringendo la gonna alla signora dal cappellino blu mentre continuava a masticare e si lasciava slacciare la cintura di sicurezza, e poi si concentrò sul cartone animato davanti a lui.  
Erano arrivati a Londra – e Niall avrebbe voluto chiamare Greg, perché lui diceva sempre, prima di correre via di casa, che quando avrebbe avuto dei soldi sarebbe andato lì – e Nicole aveva firmato tanti documenti, facendogli anche delle foto in cui doveva stare fermo, senza fare facce buffe.  
Poi con una macchina grande e nera erano finalmente arrivati in quella casa bellissima – c’era un giardino, la piscina e poi un'altra casa più piccola. Nicole aveva scaricato le sue valigie dall’auto e gli aveva sistemato i vestiti ed i capelli, mormorandogli di fare il bravo e che tutto sarebbe andato bene; quando avevano bussato una signora bellissima aveva aperto la porta e, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi, gli aveva sorriso. Inizialmente Niall non sapeva se abbracciarla e dirle che non doveva essere triste oppure se mettersi a piangere lui stesso, ma poi la signora bellissima si era inginocchiata davanti a lui e lo aveva stretto forte forte, come faceva sua mamma, ed il bambino si sentì subito felice perché erano mesi che nessuno più lo abbracciava così. 

“Ciao Niall”, mormorò staccandosi da lui ma rimanendo inginocchiata alla sua altezza, “io sono Anne e questa qua sarà la tua nuova casa”, si alzò e, prendendogli una manina – Niall si vergognò un po’ perché era ancora appiccicosa da quando aveva iniziato a giocare con la gomma da masticare, ma la signora non sembrava farci caso – lo portò dentro la stanza.  
Era una casa bellissima: c’era il profumino del pollo, ogni cosa era ordinata, non faceva freddo, non c’erano le lattine di birra in terra e neanche urla di persone arrabbiate. Niall avrebbe voluto che suo papà e suo fratello vedessero quella stanza, così magari imparavano come doveva essere una casa e lui sarebbe potuto tornare da loro, ma non lo disse alla signora bellissima o a Nicole perché non voleva offenderle.

“Ti piace Niall?”, Nicole gli mise una mano sulla spalla, guardandolo con uno sguardo un po’ triste.

“Sì! È bellissima, signora!”

“Chiamami Anne, amore! Oppure mamma, se vuoi!”, la donna rivolse uno sguardo agitato a Nicole e dopo che questa annuì tornò a parlare con il piccolino, “se ti troverai bene questa qua diventerà casa tua e io potrò essere la tua seconda mamma! Ed avrai anche due nuovi fratelli! Gemma ed Harry!”

Niall non sapeva se voleva due nuovi fratelli; insomma, voleva bene a Greg e gli mancava – perché prima che la mamma morisse lo portava sempre a lanciare i sassolini nel fosso, facendogli rimbalzare – ma non gli piaceva quando gli stringeva forte il braccio, gli tirava i capelli o lo colpiva coi suoi giocattoli. Non sapeva se era pronto ad avere altre due persone che potevano farlo piangere, così strinse forte la gonna di Nicole mentre si copriva il livido che aveva sul braccino – non ancora andato via dopo settimane.

“Non voglio altri fratelli o altri papà! Andiamo dalla zia Claire! Se vuole possiamo portare anche la signora con noi e può essere la mia mamma dalla zia!”, borbottò veloce, mentre cercava di tirarla verso le sue valigie colorate.

“Niall, amore, ascoltami”, Nicole lo prese in braccio e si sedette sul divano, subito seguito da Anne, “nessuno qua ti farà mai del male, capito? Loro ti amano già e faranno di tutto per farti sorridere. In più, se dovesse succedere qualsiasi cosa, tieni sempre con te questo bigliettino”, aggiunse passandogli un foglietto di carta rigida, con su una serie di numeri scritti in nero, “e dallo alla persona di cui ti fidi di più per chiamarmi ed io correrò qui e sistemerò tutto, okay?”, Niall annuì, stringendo forte il bigliettino, e poi guardò la signora seduta in parte a lui, che gli sorrise guardandolo dolcemente.

“Posso venire in braccio a te?”, non era ancora sicuro se fidarsi o no, ma quando prima lo aveva abbracciato si era sentito come con sua mamma, quindi gli sarebbe piaciuto che lo coccolasse sempre così. Poi la signora Nicole era spigolosa e non era capace a dare gli abbracci belli; Anne, invece, non appena il piccolino si arrampicò sul suo grembo, lo lasciò sistemarsi stile koala e Niall si sentì a casa, avvolgendo i suoi capelli lunghi – neri, ed il nero iniziava un po’ a piacergli – tra le dita.

“Vuoi venire a conoscere Gem e Haz? Sono di là in cucina che ci aspettano; Gemma ha 6 anni, mentre Harry ne ha 4, ma in realtà è più piccolo di te di un anno, solo che tu sei nato a fine anno e tu all’inizio!”, si alzarono dal divano ma Anne continuò a tenerlo in braccio, sistemandoselo sul fianco.

“Quindi io sarei il suo fratellone? Mentre sarei il fratellino di Gem?”, Anne rise e Niall fu felice perché quando rideva era ancora più bella ed aveva le fossette.

“Salutiamo la signora Sullivan?”, a quella domanda, Niall corrugò il nasino non capendo di chi stesse parlano, ma poi Anne si voltò verso Nicole e questa, dandogli una bacino sulla fronte, disordinandogli i capelli e mormorandogli buona fortuna, lo salutò.

“Okay, ora ti presenterò Gemma ed Harry, sei pronto?”, il piccolino annuì sicuro.

 

“Gemma, Harry! Ecco voi a Niall!”, la bambina aveva i capelli lunghi e lisci, come quelli di Anne, mentre quelli del maschietto erano ricciolino ed un po’ più chiari; Niall avrebbe voluto strizzare le guance ad Hazza, coccolandolo, perché sembrava come uno di quei bambolotti che si vedevano nelle pubblicità in televisione, solo che sapeva – per colpa di sua zia Claire – quanto potesse essere fastidioso qualcuno che ti pizzicasse le guance, quindi non fece niente.

“Ciao Neil!”, la voce di Gemma era molto dolce, ma non appena sbagliò il suo nome, l’irlandese nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo di Anne, vergognandosi.

“Niall! Il suo nome è Niall, vero cucciolo?”, la donna lo mise in terra, vicino ai suoi due figli e, per far sì che si conoscessero, si allontanò un attimo per andare a spegnere il forno rialzato, “però io posso chiamarti cucciolo, vero? Tu ed Harry siete i miei cuccioli, mentre Gemma è la mia principessina”

“Mamma!”, la bambina alzò la voce, guardando offesa la madre, mentre il più piccolino, facendo passettini insicuri verso Niall, decise di abbracciarlo, dandogli un bacino sulla guancia.

“Lui è mio fratello, vero mamma? Posso giocare con lui?”, Harry gli prese una manina e lo portò a sedersi in tavola, vicino a Gemma.

“Sì, lui è il vostro fratellino, vero Niall?”, il bambino annui, felice.

Quando Anne appoggiò sul tavolo un piatto pieno di pezzi di pollo e di patate arrosto, Niall si era ormai dimenticato del pancino affamato, ma quando diede il primo morso ad una coscia – che poteva tenere in mano, perché la sua nuova mamma aveva detto che poteva  anche se dopo avrebbe avuto le dita unte -, Niall capì di sentirsi finalmente bene ed a casa.   


_**Anne**_  


La prima notte a casa Styles, Niall non riusciva a dormire; Hazza, il suo nuovo fratellino, parlava nel sonno – aveva cercato di capire cosa dicesse per un po’, ma era lentissimo e l'irlandese si annoiava – ed in più, nonostante il pollo mangiato, aveva ancora fame.  
Rimase per un po’ a contare le stelline che c’erano sul soffitto della sua stanza, ma poi, recuperando le ciabattine da sotto il letto, decise di scendere in cucina per prendere del cibo ed esplorare un po’ la casa.  
Scese le scale scivolando con il sederino, perché quando andava a casa del suo amico Sean lo facevano sempre ed era divertente; decise che l’indomani lo avrebbe insegnato ad Harry ma di nascosto, perché la mamma di Sean diceva che era stupido e non voleva che Anne pensasse male di lui.  
Una volta arrivato al piano inferiore, accese tutte le luci che trovava ed aprì ogni armadietto della cucina; recuperò una brioche al cioccolato e, dopo aver perso un paio di minuti a cercare di aprirla, iniziò a mangiarla girando per le stanze.  
Guardò i DVD appoggiati negli scafali vicino alla televisione nel salotto dove aveva visto per la prima volta la sua nuova mamma, poi scoprì una stanza con le lava-qualcosa che sua mamma - l'altra - usava per i vestiti ed un’altra con una grande scrivania e tanti libri colorati. Quando trovò una sala fatta con una parete di vetro, che affacciava sulla piscina, Niall aveva finito la brioche e voleva del latte perché gli veniva da tossire, così decise di tornare in cucina.  
Una volta che lo ebbe trovato in frigorifero – dopo aver riaperto tutti gli armadietti ed i cassetti per cercarlo – vide il latte nel ultimo ripiano e, non riuscendo ad arrivarci saltando, decise di avvicinare una sedia per diventare più alto. Si tolse le ciabattine, perché la sedia aveva un cuscino colorato e la mamma – quella vecchia – gli diceva sempre che non si saliva con le scarpe sporche sui cuscini, e poi si arrampicò sulla seggiola afferrando il bricco del latte. Quando riuscì a prenderlo in mano, però, Niall perse l’equilibrio cadendo all’indietro, ed il barattolo, forse non chiuso bene, si rovesciò tutto addosso a lui; non appena sentì la botta al sedere, il bambino scoppiò a piangere, urlando.  
Pochi minuti ed Anne, con una camicia da notte lunga e verde – Niall amava il verde, quindi decise che la mamma doveva vestirsi sempre così – corse ad abbracciarlo, dandogli piccoli baci sulla guancia e cercando di capire cosa fosse successo.  
  
“Vo-volevo il latte! Ma era in alto! Ma avevo fame quindi ho preso la brioche e dopo volevo il latte!”, Anne annuiva ad ogni sua parola, tenendolo in braccio e sistemando il disastro con una mano sola, “così ho preso la sedia, solo che poi sono caduto ed il latte mi ha fatto la doccia! E mi fa male il sederino! E sono tutto appiccicoso!”, la donna, dopo essere riuscita a sistemare tutto, aprì una nuova confezione di latte e diede un bicchierone pieno al bambino, facendolo sedere sul tavolo e cercando di farlo calmare.  
  
“Andiamo a farci un bagnetto veloce ora? Così poi puoi tornare a dormire?”, Niall annuì, tirando su con il naso e porgendo le braccia verso di lei, per farsi prendere in braccio.  
  
“Haccia parla nel sonno!”, mormorò nell’incavo del suo collo, mentre le stringeva i capelli tra le dita.  
  
“Basta che gli dai qualcosa da abbracciare e smette. C’è un gattino bianco di peluche che usiamo sempre io e Gemma per farlo stare zitto. Ma è un coccolone, quindi se vuoi abbracciarlo tu e dormire con lui, puoi!”, Niall annuì mentre si lasciava mettere a terra, sopra il tappeto del bagno che gli faceva il solletico ai piedini.  
  
“Adesso mi devi picchiare?”, alzò le manine per farsi sfilare il pigiama bagnato e la guardò dubbioso, piegando di lato il viso.  
  
“Oh, no amore mio”, invece di spogliarlo, Anne lo abbracciò fortissimo – gli faceva un po’ male, ma a Niall piacevano troppo i suoi abbracci e non gli disse niente, “non ti picchierò mai, capito? Né io né nessun altro ti farà del male! Quando servirà ti metterò in punizione, ma nessuno ti farà del male, okay cucciolo mio?”, Niall appoggiò le manine sulle sue guancie e gli diede dei bacini per cancellare le lacrime che aveva iniziato a scorrere, come faceva con lui la sua vecchia mamma.  
  
“Non piangere mamma”, mormorò abbracciandola ma Anne, così, pianse più forte per la felicità perché quella era la prima volta che Niall – suo figlio - la chiamava così e se lo sarebbe ricordato per sempre.  
  
Dopo averlo sciacquato velocemente ed avergli messo su un altro pigiama – e dopo averlo ascoltato raccontare per mezz’ora la trama di Lilo&Stitch perché sulla maglietta era rappresentato quel cartone -, Niall ed Anne si stesero nel lettone e, abbracciati, si addormentarono.  
  
Il mattino dopo, Harry si intrufolò con loro sotto le coperte e si strinse al suo nuovo fratellino – Anne dubitava che il più piccolo avrebbe mai lasciato allontanare Niall per più di cinque passi- e, poco dopo, anche la più grande li raggiunse, sdraiandosi vicino a lei e giocando con i suoi capelli.  
Da quel giorno, Anne mise ogni sera un bicchiere di latte sui comodini dei suoi figli – riempiendo quello dell’irlandese anche di dolciumi vari – ed ogni mattina, quando andava a svegliarli - stesi nello stesso letto, con Harry che stringeva forte un braccio di Niall - il più grande raccontava tutto ciò che era riuscito a capire dai racconti notturni di Haz, ridacchiando.  


_**Harry**_  


A Niall, Harry stava simpatico. Lo aveva aiutato quando, pochi giorni prima, aveva dovuto sistemare i suoi giocattoli nel suo baule e gli aveva insegnato tante cose della loro nuova casa – come il fatto che le mattonelle più vicine al muro fossero sempre calde e che se ti ci sedevi sopra, ti si scaldava il sederino.  
Gli piaceva avere qualcuno con cui fare il bagno caldo, così mentre mamma Anne metteva loro lo shampoo e diceva che dovevano tenerlo su cinque minuti per essere belli profumati, loro, per non annoiarsi, potevano fare una gara con le barchette oppure spruzzarsi con delle pistole d’acqua piccolissime che avevano nascosto nelle tasche dei loro accappatoi senza che la mamma li vedesse.  
Adorava che potessero accoccolarsi insieme sul divano gigante del suo nuovo salotto mentre guardavano un film Disney, oppure amava anche che quando erano in giardino potessero fantasticare insieme sulle stesse cose finché Anne non portava loro la merenda.  
Insomma, era passato poco tempo, ma Harry era suo fratello a tutti gli effetti.  
Anzi,era il suo fratellino e Niall avrebbe dovuto proteggerlo e portarlo a lanciare i sassolini nel fiume – l’altro giorno avevano provato a farlo in piscina, ma poi Anne aveva detto che non si faceva perché poi avrebbe dovuto toglierli e che non dovevano avvicinarsi all’acqua da soli, quindi avevano smesso.  
  
Solo che, meno di una settimana dopo essere arrivato in quella casa, Harry gli rubò le patatine dal piatto.  
Non appena lo fece, Niall scosse la testa, sgridandosi, perché avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito che non doveva fidarsi di Harry; era suo fratello ed il suo migliore amico, ma mangiava poco e quando lo faceva si distraeva ed era lento. Mai fidarsi di chi non ama il cibo come lo amava lui; aveva quattro anni, però di questo ne era sicuro.  
Rivolgendogli uno sguardo che sperò fosse cattivo – al quale Harry rispose inclinando la testa e guardandolo dubbioso – Niall si augurò di aver risolto per sempre ogni possibile dissapore tra loro; avevano ottenuto il permesso di dormire nei sacchi a pelo il giorno dopo e l’irlandese non voleva rovinare una simile avventura litigando.  
  
  
Invece, l’indomani a pranzo, dopo aver rifiutato il secondo piatto di pasta ed essersi distratto a fissare la pioggia fuori dalla finestra, Harry si sporse fino a raggiungere il posto di Niall – che si stava facendo aiutare da Gemma a pulirsi il sugo dalla fronte, non capendo però perché farlo quando doveva ancora finire la terza porzione di cibo – e gli rubò il pane. L’irlandese, essendo il fratello maggiore e sapendo di dover dare l’esempio, cercò di essere il più dignitoso possibile mentre scoppiava a piangere e lo indicava dicendogli di smetterla.  
Anne, sentendo il pianto dei due bambini – Harry era scoppiato a piangere per riflesso – corse ad abbracciarli e, facendosi aiutare da Gemma – che si sentiva ormai una promettente futura mamma – li fece calmare, dando poi loro due barattolini di succo e lasciandoli guardare _Robin Hood_ , con ancora gli occhi gonfi e le guance rosse.  
Finito il cartone, Harry gattonò sul divano fino a raggiungerlo per dargli un bacino e Niall, sorridendo, pensò che tutto fosse risolto.  
  
  
A cena, però, mentre parlottavano di come avrebbero potuto usare anche i cuscini e le coperte di Gemma, visto che lei avrebbe dormito da Ash, per fare il loro fortino, Harry prese con la forchetta una fettina di carne che Anne aveva tagliato per Niall. Il più grande, dopo aver rivoltò un altro sguardo rabbioso al ricciolino, scese dalla seggiola e, abbandonandolo da solo in cucina, corse dalla mamma, tirando fuori dalla taschina dei pantaloni il biglietto da visita di Nicole e porgendoglielo.  
  
“Puoi chiamarla?”, Anne, spegnendo velocemente il telegiornale che stava guardando mentre lasciava che i suoi figli cenassero da soli – perché non poteva spiare i loro piani segreti -, guardò preoccupata Niall e se lo tirò in braccio.  
  
“Cucciolo mio, perché devo chiamare la signora Sullivan?”, questa volta il bambino sapeva che quello era un altro modo per chiamare Nicole, ma non capiva come mai Anne non si ricordasse la funzione di quel bigliettino.  
  
“Nicole mi ha detto che se c’è qualche problema devo dare questo alla persona che mi fido di più. Io mi fido di te e quindi tu la chiami e la fai venire qua, così risolve il problema!”, la guardò negli occhi ed annuì piano, per controllare che avesse capito.  
  
“E quale sarebbe il problema? Magari possiamo risolverlo noi, no?”, Niall non sapeva se dirglielo, ma poi, vedendo lo sguardo spaventato della – sua – mamma, decise che poteva fidarsi e che non voleva farlo preoccupare.  
Guardandosi intorno, si avvicinò piano all’orecchio di Anne e, bisbigliando con le mani intorno alla bocca per non farsi sentire da altri, le rivelò il mistero.  
  
“Haccia mi ruba il cibo”, la prima reazione della mamma, fu scoppiare a ridere. sospirando, e Niall, guardandola con un broncio offeso, le spinse nuovamente in mano il biglietto della signora Sullivan.  
  
“Cucciolo, questo è un problema che possiamo risolvere noi, vero? Non serve chiamare altri, perché poi corriamo il rischio che ci separino e tu non vuoi andare via da questa casa, vero?”, Niall scosse velocemente la testa, “ecco, allora questo biglietto lo teniamo da parte per le cose più gravi, va bene? Ora, vogliamo andare a recuperare Hazza e iniziate a fare il vostro fortino?”  
  
“Non voglio fare niente con lui stasera. Mi ruba il cibo!”, Niall si sentiva offeso dal fatto che sua mamma non capisse la gravità della questione.  
  
“Hai provato a dirglielo che ti dà fastidio?”, di nuovo, Niall scosse la testa, “ecco allora la prossima volta, se vuoi, gli parliamo insieme! Così risolvete tutto! E poi, lo sai tenere un segreto?”, subito il bambino annuì velocemente, stiracchiandosi un po’ e guardando tutto serio Anne, “Da oggi in poi, tutte le volte che preparerò il tuo piatto, metterò un po’ più di cibo; così anche se Haz ti ruba qualcosa, tu mangi lo stesso tantissimo, va bene?”, senza essere del tutto convinto, Niall appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e si calmò, “Ora, lo facciamo il fortino?”  
  
“No, sono stanco, possiamo fare domani?”, mormorò sbadigliando.  
  
“Okay; fila a metterti il pigiamino che poi ti lavo i denti. Vado a recuperare Hazza e gli dico che dormirete domani nei sacchi a pelo!”  
  
Dopo essersi messo il pigiama ed essersi fatto lavare i denti, Niall si infilò nel suo letto, borbottando una buonanotte ad Haz e chiudendo stretti gli occhietti. Prima che riuscisse ad addormentarsi, però, scoppiò un temporale; il rumore dei tuoni continuava a spaventarlo, impedendogli di dormire, così, preoccupato, tirò fuori dal suo comodino un sacchetto di caramelle gommose - che Anne aveva messo per non farlo scappare in cucina da solo la notte - ed iniziò a mangiarle, sperando di calmarsi. Passarono pochi minuti e poi un rumore fortissimo fece sussultare entrambi i bambini.  
  
“Nì, posso venire lì con te?”, la vocina del suo fratellino lo rassicurò un po’, ricordandogli che non era solo.  
  
“Sì Haccia!”, cercò di suonare coraggioso e decise di esserci riuscito quando sentì il più piccolino appollaiarsi vicino a lui.  
  
“Tu proteggi me, io proteggo te?”, a questa frase di Harry, Niall annuì nell’incavo del suo collo, cercando di ignorare i tuoni e capendo – con una di quelle consapevolezze che ti colpiscono allo stomaco senza mai averci pensato - che il ricciolino sarebbe stato suo fratello più di quanto Greg non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
  
“Nì?”, il temporale si era ormai calmato ma i due bambini rimasero abbracciati, “dai una caramella anche a me?” e Niall, in quella notte di tempesta, decise che con Harry avrebbe potuto condividere il cibo. Se avesse dovuto difenderlo, dopotutto, doveva essere in forze.  


_**Gemma**_

  
A Niall, Gemma piaceva tantissimo. Il giorno prima, quando Anne aveva permesso loro di giocare con le costruzioni sul tappeto del salotto, la bambina lo aveva aiutato a rubare il sacchetto dei biscotti e glieli aveva lasciati mangiare tutti senza sgridarlo o fare la spia con la mamma quando poi aveva avuto male al pancino ed era andato a dormire nel lettone per farsi consolare.  
Poi, quando si erano vestiti tutti eleganti per andare a trovare i nonni, Gemma si era messa su un vestitino blu con disegnati dei fiorellini e sembrava una principessina delle favole; senza contare che, essendo la sua sorella più grande, lo coccolava sempre e lo aiutava a pulirsi quando si sporcava con il cibo o con i pennarelli colorati.  
Le voleva bene, anche se gli dava un po’ fastidio quando trattava lui ed Harry come i suoi pupazzetti con cui giocare o quando disegnava fiori o cuoricini sulle loro facce perché voleva imparare a truccare la gente.  
  
Fu però dopo una settimana, un mattina in cui tutti e tre si erano nascosti dentro l’armadio grande del sottoscala per parlare di tutto ciò che gli passava della mente – Harry parlava solo di tartarughe, così Niall gli aveva messo una mano sulla bocca per zittirlo -, che l’irlandese capì quanto Gemma fosse davvero un mito e che l’avrebbe amata per sempre, perché era intelligente e poteva fare cose che a lui non erano mai state permesse.  
  
“Mi piacciono i capelli gialli! Mia mamma li aveva gialli ed il giallo è il colore dei girasoli e della felicità! Così, da grande, prenderò un pennarello e mi tingerò i capelli!”, a fine frase guardò male Harry perché aveva iniziato a leccargli la mano.  
  
“Si dice biondi! I capelli gialli sono biondi! E non si usa il pennarello, ma una crema; una volta ho aiutato zia Lou a farlo!”, zia Lou non era una vera zia, ma tutti la chiamavano così perché le volevano bene e li coccolava come se lo fosse. Aveva i capelli di un giallo chiarissimo, quasi bianco, sorrideva sempre e, quando lo abbracciava, Niall adorava annusarla – Anne diceva che era maleducato, ma Lou rideva – perché profumava di fiori.  
  
“Se vuoi, quando vado a casa sua posso prendere la crema magica e possiamo farti i capelli biondi!”, e con una risata e la mamma che li chiamava per la cena, il loro accordo fu concluso.  
  
  
Il sabato pomeriggio successivo, dopo essere stati tutti a fare colazione da Lou ed avere nascosto, nello zainetto dei giocattoli, due barattolini colorati, i bambini si erano chiusi nel bagno, fingendo di essere in camera di Gemma a giocare con le Lego.  
Siccome la bambina si ricordava di aver usato un pennello, erano prima andati a rubare dal tavolo dei trucchi della mamma quello nero che usava sempre per mettersi la polverina marrone sul viso, solo che, passandoselo sulle guancia, si resero conto di quanto fosse morbido e decisero che lo avrebbero usato a turno per farsi le coccole. In realtà ora lo stavano usando solo su Harry perché tutte le volte che glielo passavano sul naso, questo strizzava forte gli occhietti, mentre quando gli toccavano le guance, sorrideva e mostrava le fossette; Niall era convinto che in realtà Haz fosse un peluche animato, però non glielo diceva perché non voleva offenderlo. Magari una sera avrebbe controllato di nascosto se c’era l’etichetta.  
  
“Okay”, quando Gemma decise d’agire, si sedettero tutti sul tappeto morbido che c’era al centro della stanza – accendendo la stufetta perché era bello stare al calduccio – e fissarono attentamente i tubetti rubati, “bisogna solo spremere finché non esce la crema e poi mettetelo sui capelli, non mi sembra per niente difficile. Poi possiamo fare i capelli di Harry viola!”  
  
“Ma”, Hazza smise di giocare con il pennello e guardò la sorella spaventato, “io non voglio i capelli viola”, aggiunse subito sull’orlo delle lacrime.  
  
“Perché viola?”, chiese invece Niall, cercando di capire come sarebbe stato il suo fratellino con quel colore sulla testa.  
  
“Era l’unico altro colore che c’era! Ma non ti preoccupare, se non sei abbastanza uomo, non lo facciamo!”, Harry guardò la sorella ed il barattolino colorato, poi si alzò e sgambettò via velocemente, lasciando gli altri due a fissare la porta.  
Tornò pochi minuti dopo con il suo gattino di peluche e, indicandolo vittorioso, si risedette nel cerchio.  
  
“Ecco! Proviamo su di lui e se mi piace facciamo anche su di me”, sorrise e si annuì da solo per la sua idea.  
  
Una volta che tutto era pronto – Niall seduto a gambe incrociate in terra, Gemma in piedi dietro di lui ed Harry accovacciato vicino a loro con lo sguardo fisso sui capelli del maschietto più grande, come se potessero cambiare per magia – la bambina aprì il barattolino e riversò un po’ di crema – mezzo contenuto – sulla testa del fratellino, schizzandola un po’ sui propri vestiti.  
  
“Ouch. Ho colorato di giallo anche la maglietta!”, Niall provò a girarsi per vedere, ma Gemma gli diede una sberla sulla nuca per impedirgli di rovesciare la tinta con movimenti troppo bruschi, “dovevamo pensarci prima e toglierle!”, a quelle parole, Harry annuì e si tolse la propria, gettandola via e sorridendo felice. Niall pensò che fosse un po’ noioso, ma lui si divertiva ad avere il pancino scoperto, quindi andava bene.  
Poi non pensò più a niente perché Gemma iniziò a spalmarli la crema sui capelli, imitando i movimenti della mamma quando metteva lo shampoo, ma, mentre con Anne si sentiva bene e rilassato, con la sorella voleva solo scoppiare a piangere perché continuava a tirare ed a graffiare. Si distrasse un po’ fissando Harry che, dopo aver coperto il resto del gatto con una salvietta di mamma per copiare le parrucchiere, rovesciò su di lui un po’ di colore viola, iniziando ad imitare i movimenti di Gemma – solo che la testa del peluche era piccolissima e le dita di Harry grassocce, quindi sembrava stupido ed il gatto era già colorato.  
  
“Dobbiamo fare anche le cose qua gialle!”, la bambina iniziò a mettere un po’ di crema sulle sopraciglia dell’irlandese, massaggiandole. Poi, facendo un passo indietro per ammirare il proprio lavoro, decise che era meglio recuperare uno spazzolino da denti – quello di verde di Niall – ed iniziò a sistemare il colore.  
  
“Bimbi cosa fate in bag-? Oh mio dio!”, Anne era appena entrata nella stanza ed ora fissava i suoi tre figli, completamente macchiati di schizzi gialli e viola, che rispondevano al suo sguardo con espressioni terrorizzate – soprattutto Niall, sul punto delle lacrime - e colpevoli.  
Dopo essersi appoggiata alla porta, averli guardati nuovamente ed aver sospirato rassegnata, Anne Cox scoppiò a ridere di cuore, andando a chiamare Lou Teasdale per farsi aiutare a limitare i danni fatti dai suoi cuccioli.  
  
Quando la ragazza arrivò, dieci minuti dopo, trovò i tre bambini – ed un gatto di peluche – seduti al tavolo delle cucina che mangiavano, ridacchiando, dei biscotti. Niall aveva la fronte completamente gialla, così come lo erano le mani di Gemma; Harry aveva le mani macchiate di viola ed un segno dello stesso colore sulla guancia, dove si era grattato. I capelli dell’irlandese erano invece rimasti pressoché castani, se si escludevano delle macchie più chiare ed un cerchio biondo dove avevano lasciato agire maggiormente la crema. Il ciuffo del gattino era inesorabilmente viola, con tanto di impronte delle mani di Haz sulla coda.  
  
“’iao zia!”, il più piccolo, accorgendosi del suo arrivo, fece per correre ad abbracciarla ma la bionda gli mise una mano sul pancino scoperto, tenendolo lontano.  
  
“L’abbraccio me lo dai quando non rischi di farmi diventare a chiazze viola, ci stai?”, il ricciolino ridacchiò e tornò a sedersi al suo posto - dopo aver appoggiato la manina sulla gamba di Niall, per riuscire a salire sulla sedia, sporcando anche i suoi jeans.  
  
“Mi hanno distrutto il bagno! Sono riuscita a pulire il pavimento e le varie manate sui mobili”, Anne, sorridendo divertita per ciò che i suoi disastri avevano combinato, entrò nella stanza portandosi dietro un asciugamano bianco macchiato, “ho tolto la maggior parte di crema dai capelli di Niall ed ho preparato la vasca ed il bagno caldo nel caso serva farli i bagnetti”, diede una bacio sulla guancia al bambino quasi biondo, “ah, si rifiutano di restituirmi il mio pennello per il fondotinta”, al che Harry ridacchiò nascondendo il viso con le mani, “e Gem è in punizione fino a lunedì perché deve smettere di usare i fratelli per i suoi scopi di rivolta!”, la bambina mise su un broncio tenero, sapendo che la mamma non le avrebbe mai fatto niente.  
  
“Okay, bambini, torniamo sul luogo del delitto e risolviamo! Hazza, amore, il gatto puoi lasciarlo qua direi!”  
  
Dopo aver rimosso con del semplice latte detergente – e tante lamentele per lo strofinare – le macchie dalla pelle, Lou iniziò a sistemare i capelli di Niall, riportandoli al colore originario.  
  
“Zia, ma lui vuole essere biondo!”, Gemma ed Harry, nei loro pigiami colorati, stettero per tutta la durata dell’operazione a fissare Lou rovinare il loro lavoro, “non capisci! Se li vuole gialli, devono essere gialli! È un’ingiustizia ed essendo la più grande devo difenderlo!”, inutile dire che Harry, per lo più, annuiva sorridendo, lasciando alla sorella lo sporco lavoro.  
  
“Quando Nialler sarà più grande, verrà da me ed io gli farò i capelli biondi! Ma prima deve crescere e di sicuro non potete fare voi lavori di questo tipo! Poteva anche perdere i capelli”, il semi-biondino la guardò terrorizzato e Lou aggiunse velocemente che stava scherzando.  
  
  
“Tutti giù in cucina a scegliere la pizza mentre faccio un bagnetto veloce a Niall”, mentre la mamma spogliava il –nuovamente- castano, Lou prese in braccio Haz ed accompagnò al piano di sotto i bambini raccontandoli di quando aveva dovuto tingere di rosa i capelli di un signore.  
  
“Vuoi farti biondo, amore mio?”, aiutò il piccolino a togliersi la salvietta che Lou gli aveva legato al collo e poi lo sollevò per metterlo nella vasca.  
  
“Sì, come la mia altra mamma”, dopo aver parlato, si girò verso Anne, guardandola dubbioso, “però tu rimani così! Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli! E poi sono lunghi e posso giocarci”, sciacquandogli il corpo velocemente, Anne sorrise al bambino.  
  
“Niall, è giusto che tu voglia ricordare per sempre tua mamma! E se vorrai tingerti di biondo, quando avrai quindici anni, potrai farlo!”, lo avvolse in un asciugamano e se lo tirò contro in un abbraccio, “solo evita di scatenare la vena rivoluzionaria di Gem, okay? Lei ti ama tanto e farebbe di tutto per renderti felice, solo che è ancora piccola e non sa regolarsi”, Niall, pensando alla pizza che avrebbe mangiato fra pochi minuti ed al pancino che brontolava, annuì distratto.  
L’unica cosa che sapeva era che Gemma non gli aveva mai fatto lanciare i sassi nel fiume, ma si era presa una punizione solo perché voleva aiutarlo ad essere gial- biondo, e che quindi l’avrebbe amata per sempre.  


_**Robin**_

  
Robin arrivò con il Natale. Erano tutti in sala da pranzo ed i bambini stavano giocando sul tappeto coi pupazzi, preparando anche per loro il cenone, quando suonò il campanello e la mamma, agitata, li chiese di seguirla alla porta perché era arrivato l’amico di cui tanto li aveva parlato in quei giorni.  
  
“Bimbi, vi presento Robin!”, un signore – che per Niall assomigliava un po’ a Babbo Natale senza capelli lunghi o barba – entrò dalla porta con un sorriso grandissimo, tre scatole coperte da carta regalo ed un mazzo di rose rosse, “Rob, lei è Gemma, questo è Niall e qua abbiamo il piccolo Harry”, la mamma era felicissima mentre li presentava, ma, quando il signore offrì loro i pacchetti regalo, l’irlandese si aggrappò lo stesso alla sua gonna, nascondendosi dietro le sue gambe; Harry, dopo essere stato indeciso per un po’ se guardare la sorpresa o imitare il fratello, optò per tirare con la manina il maglione di Niall e nascondersi dietro di lui mentre Gemma, entusiasta, correva in sala a mettere il suo nuovo peluche a tavola con gli altri.  
  
“Niall, cucciolo! Robin vuole solo darti un regalo e conoscerti, ti va?”, Niall guardò dubbioso la madre, stringendo più forte la gonna, “e tu Harry che dici?”, il più piccolino imitò per un po’ il broncio del fratello ma poi sorrise allegro ad Anne e strinse a sé il pacchetto colorato che Robin gli porgeva, scappando a raggiungere la sorella.  
  
“Ciao Niall!”, il signore si abbassò un po’ e porse la mano al bambino, “hai ragione, dovevo salutarti subito con un vero uomo, scusami!”, Niall, sempre stringendosi alla mamma, appoggiò la sua mano a quella dell’uomo e ridacchiò nel vederla così piccola nel confronto, “io sono Robin, un amico di mamma e mi piacerebbe tanto essere anche amico di voi bambini, ti va? Accetti questo regalo da parte mia e mi lasci mangiare con voi?”, l’irlandese, dopo averlo guardato dubbioso per un po’, prese il pacchetto e raggiunse i suoi fratelli.  
  
Dalla porta aperta, però, vide la mamma baciare sulle labbra il signor Robin per poi abbracciarlo stretto e Niall sentì un po’ di male al cuoricino, così mise giù il suo peluche nuovo e si sedette tranquillo al suo posto, appoggiando la testa sul piatto e chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
“Cucciolo, non ti senti bene?”, la mamma si era accucciata vicino a lui mentre Harry e Gemma presentavano tutti i loro giocattoli ad il signor Robin, facendolo sedere sul divano e ridacchiando per le sue battute.  
  
“Mi fa male la pancia”, in realtà Niall stava per scoppiare a piangere, ma non voleva farlo davanti ad un uomo estraneo, quindi quando la mamma gli chiese se volesse andare in cameretta, annuì veloce.  
Diede un bacino sulla guancia ad Harry, si fece abbracciare da Gemma e, evitando di salutare il signore, si lasciò portare in braccio nella sua cameretta.  
  
“Vuoi che ti porti qua qualcosa da mangiare amore mio? O vuoi che resti qua con te?”, Niall, con gli occhietti spenti e senza entusiasmo, mormorò che voleva solo dormire un po’.  
  
  
Il mattino dopo – quando arrivavano i regali – Niall si risvegliò con il corpicino di Hazza al suo fianco ed i suoi capelli sul viso, così, dopo averlo fatto rotolare via – stando attento a non farlo cadere perché l’ultima volta aveva iniziato a piangere e faceva un po’ paura perché urlava forte, smetteva di respirare e diventava tutto rosso -, corse a svegliare la mamma, trovando però il letto vuoto.  
Scese velocemente le scale, aggrappandosi alla ringhiera per non cadere, e la cercò in cucina; non appena entrò nella stanza e la vide, si lanciò tra le sue braccia aperte e si fece sollevare ridendo. Quando però lo fece sedere al suo posto, Niall si accorse che, al tavolo, oltre a Gemma, c’era anche il signor Robin.  
Voleva alzarsi e tornare nel letto con Harry – e magari portare con sé anche Gem e la mamma – ma aveva troppa fame e voleva davvero assaggiare quella che – secondo il fratellino – era la colazione natalizia migliore del mondo. Aspettarono tutti il più piccolino, che entrò sbadigliando cinque minuti dopo, portandosi dietro il suo gattino bianco e viola, e poi mangiarono tutti insieme i dolci che Anne aveva preparato.  
Finita la colazione, si spostarono sotto l’albero di Natale – che avevano addobbato tutti insieme, giocando anche con la neve spray e bevendo cioccolata calda – ed Anne iniziò a distribuire i regali.  
Niall ricevette un peluche di una giraffa mentre Harry quello di una tartaruga, Gemma una barbie e tutti loro trovarono anche un acquario grandissimo con due pesciolini ed uno più basso e piccolo con dentro una tartaruga vera – Haz provò a mettere lì anche il suo pupazzo, ma la mamma lo sgridò subito perché si sarebbe rovinato.  
  
Dopo l’apertura dei regali, la mamma chiese se volevano andare a fare un giretto tutti insieme e li accompagnò a vestirsi; una volta che furono pronti, Niall sentì dire da Robin che avrebbe preso su la sua macchina, che era più grande, e, capendo che sarebbe venuto anche lui, l’irlandese scoppiò a piangere, andandosi a nascondere in camera.  
Subito Harry lo imitò e Niall lo sentì urlare anche se aveva le orecchie tappate dalle mani, ma poi sentì silenzio ed una macchina andare via dal vialetto così, correndo veloce fuori dalla stanza per paura di essere stato abbandonato, si scontrò contro la mamma. La abbracciò forte, piangendo e tossendo per i troppi singhiozzi, mentre lei gli carezzava la testa e gli dava piccoli bacini.  
  
“Amore mio, cosa c’è che non va?”, il bambino, stringendo forte i suoi capelli tra le dita, nascose il viso nel suo collo.  
  
“Dove sono Haccia e Gem?”, chiese, invece di risponderle.  
  
“Robin li ha portati via per un po’ così noi potevamo parlare, va bene?”, Niall si immobilizzò nell’abbraccio e poi iniziò a scalciare.  
  
“No, no! Falli tornare a casa! Non piango più, faccio il bravo!”  
  
“Amore, calmati! Tornano tra un’oretta, non succede niente di male!”  
  
“Ma sono soli con il signore, mamma! Falli tornare!”, Anne lo prese in braccio e lo portò sul divano del salotto, sistemandosi insieme sotto la coperta.  
  
“Niall, amore, Robin non è cattivo. È un signore che vuole tanto bene alla tua mamma e che presto verrà a vivere qua con noi perché ama già anche voi e gli piacerebbe farvi da papà!”, lo sentì nuovamente irrigidirsi ed allora lo strinse più forte a sé, “è bravissimo coi bambini e vi porterà dove volete. È anche molto più bravo di me a cucinare e stasera voleva insegnarvi a fare la pizza; tu ami la pizza, vero?”  
  
“Mamma io non voglio un nuovo papà. Non possiamo rimandarlo a casa?”, Niall sentiva di nuovo male al cuore, come la sera prima, e voleva solo mettersi a letto a dormire, “tu non lo sai, ma i papà sono cattivi! Senza di lui stiamo meglio! Se ci serve un papà possiamo chiedere a quello di Sean di venire da noi; Sean è mio amico e non gli dispiace prestarmelo! Oppure posso farlo io!”  
  
“Cucciolo. I papà non sono tutti cattivi! Robin tratterà voi tre come se foste dei principini! Vi coccolerà e vi farà giocare; se mai dovesse farvi niente di male, cosa che non farà, lo butteremo insieme fuori dalla porta, con un calcione nel sedere, okay?” Niall, con ancora le lacrime agli occhi, ridacchiò alla parola, “Ma ti prometto che non oserà mai alzare un dito su di te!”  
  
“E su Haccia?”, mormorò terrorizzato il bambino.  
  
“No, neanche su Hazza amore mio! E neanche su di me o su di Gemma. Robin non farebbe mai del male ad una mosca! Hai visto poi la tartaruga ed i due pesciolini?”, Niall annuì sorridendo, “lo ha chiesto lui a Babbo Natale di prenderli!”, Anne sollevò il bambino e lo accompagnò vicino ai nuovi acquari, lasciando che mettesse le manine nell’acqua e si rilassasse un po’ da tutto lo stress accumulato.  
  
  
Quando sentirono la macchina tornare erano a metà della visione del _Re Leone_ , ma Niall le disse di spegnere mentre correva incontro ai fratellini; Anne lo sentì chiedere preoccupato se stessero bene e chiamò con sé in cucina Robin per spiegargli la faccenda.  
  
“Mamma, mamma!”, Gemma corse da Anne e, guardando sospettosa i due fratellini che si avvicinavano incerti, la fece abbassare per bisbigliare nel suo orecchio, “possiamo dare a Nì il regalo che gli abbiamo preso?”  
  
“Quale regalo amore?”  
  
“Quello che abbiamo preso con Rob!”, urlò Hazza mentre faceva in modo che il signore lo prendesse in braccio.  
  
“Andiamo a prenderlo noi due, va bene ometto?”, il ricciolino annuì felice e fece ciao con la manina al resto della famiglia mentre uscivano per andare alla macchina.  
Niall, sentendosi tutto felice per l’idea di un nuovo regalo, corse alla finestra per guardarli, subito seguito dalle due donne di casa.  
  
“Eccoti piccolo uomo!”, si sedettero sul tappeto – tranne Rob che si mise sul divano – e i bambini scartarono insieme una chitarra acustica da bambino.  
  
“Uao”, il piccolino pizzicò le corde, senza sapere realmente dove mettere le mani, e la fissò incantato, “posso suonarla?”, chiese mentre Harry usava il retrò come se fosse un tamburo.  
  
“Certo, vieni qui e ti insegno! Se vuoi, posso venire qua tutti i giorni ed insegnarti a suonarla fino a quando non sarai una star della musica mondiale, ti va?”, Niall si sedette vicino a lui; Harry si sdraiò con la pancia sul tappeto e le manine sotto il mento pronto a guardarli mentre Gemma andava con la mamma a fare il tè per tutti.  
  
“Sì. Però se poi non mi piaci più, io e la mamma ti diamo un calcio nel sedere!”, borbottò a bassa voce, facendo ridere Harry per la parola e Robin per la troppa dolcezza.  
  
Ma nessuno diede mai un calcio al signor Twist, anzi, giusto il tempo per imparare a suonare la prima canzoncina, e già tutti lo chiamavano papà.


End file.
